Latias and Raquayza the beginning of it all
by constentien9000
Summary: this has true love sorrow and most of all violence. R&R please I need more Ideas send what you waant and I will see if it all works please send me your ideas for this story.
1. chapter 1

Latias and Raquayza the beginning of it all.

In A time where unique creatures live there are two that this story is based on and the tale of how they came to meet and become first friends then lovers but lets start from the beginning before all of these wonderful creatures came to be.

Well not as far back as you might think let me start with two opposing powers one good the other evil they have been around since the beginning of time both want to destroy the other but they are equally matched. Well their fighting comes to an end when both finally are forced to pull back and recover their names are the mother and the other Deoxys. Deoxys retreats to the farthest reaches of the universe while the mother falls to the planet below. Let me set the record straight their not dead yet. Now let's go to the planets surface during the battle everything is going as usual but then something catches everyone's eye flashes of light in the sky when the sun is still out as they watch there is a sudden flash of light that spreads radiation across the planet which starts to kill people in hours. Then the mother falls asleep and spreads hope, and courage she then proceeds to heal all of the people and creatures but some find pieces of a crystal that was shattered during the transcended battle. Most of the crystal was infused with concentrated good and some with concentrated evil. But what can you do when its good versus evil. Now here comes a bamont who finds a piece of crystal that is full of concentrated pure good that changes him into one of our main characters the name he assumed the title of king of the Dragons and the name Raquayza. Well during an age of peace in his domain he fell in love with a dragon named Latias who he made queen of the dragons and his mate but it wasn't going to last because when a creature named misingno appeared and started to start wars and anarchy that Latias and Raquayza both went into battle but Raquayza wasn't able to get to his beloved in time before she was killed the only thing to survive the battle were their unborn children and they would be know to all as the greatest pokemon in the history of the the pokemon univers


	2. Chapter 2

Now where was I Oh right after the battle with missingno Rayquayza was so up set with the death of his mate that he hid himself away in his castle on the moon? While there he mourned the death of his mate and the thought of never being happy again but the only problem was that unbeknownst to him really weird was going to happen to him and two of the other legendary beasts. If your wondering who the other beasts are then be ready for a surprise because I'm not telling you their names if you are thinking of the names Groudon and Kyroger the you might be right but possibly not who can tell. Well let's get back to the story. On an Island hidden from the out side world except by those who know the location. On this island the mothers children where worshiped like gods. Well Jirachi decided that he would grant the wishes of people every millennium. Celebi naturally chose to guard the forest and the timeline. And finally Mew chose to wander the planet for as long as it existed. One day these three would reunite but until then they will be separated. Well this might be stretching Things but doesn't this sound like a show on Shit I can't remember the channel if anyone has seen SONIC UNDERGROUND please tell me what channel its on for direct T.V. please send P.M so that I may watch it again well I'm very sorry for getting off the but I just wanted to know. This might be stretching things again but this going to be a cross of pokemon and Sonic Underground sorry Ri2 this is my story after all Hope you like it hope you will be supportive of this and hope you will help by giving Ideas for this story. You will be in for a surprise just send Ideas you want in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Exempt from Rayquyzas Metal Diary to day I lost my Beloved wife Latias the Vile creature Missingo who killed her when she was helpless to defend her self from his attack I arrived to late to save her. I might kill my self or just hide away in my Castle on the moon where I would have lived with her by my side but5 now it is not meant to be maybe there will be another chance but it is not this day but I will wait but now this Chapter is done Another tail must be told. WILL THRER BE ANY HOPE FOR THE LOVERS TO BE REUNITED ONE DAY OR WILL OUR HERO BE DOOMED TO LIVE ALONE WHO KNOWS BUT I CAN TELL YOU THIS MUCH I HAVE ONLY BEGUN TO START THI STORY disclaimer I do not Own any of the characters in this story they belong to Pokemon INCORPERATED OR Ri2 who this story is for hope you all will send Ideas to me I need to have them I get writers block so you guys have a job you are to start by giving names you want to be in this story. Then I COULD WRITE THEIR SIDE OF HOW THE FIGHT WENT BUT IF THAT'S SOUNDS STUPID THEN LET ME KNOW HOPE FOR comments from you all will work on all of this and my first person writing until then please bear with me see you next chapter bye? Sikke did you really think I would just leave you hanging did you I have figured it out right now the time is 2:43 am.

Rayquyza: I REALLY AM GOING TO HURT THE AURTHOR! 

ME: HEY I COULD HAVE LEFT YOU TO DIE YOU KNOW!

Rayquyza: YEAH I KNOW BUT DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE YOUR SLAVE TO DO AS YOU PLEASED!

ME: SO TELL ME AFTER THREE YEARS OF WORKING WITH ME AND FIGHTING ALONG SIDE ME YOU WANT TO KILL ME AFTER I FINALY SAID THAT I WOULD WRITE WHAT HAPPENED BEFOR THE WAR TO SEND DOWN TO EARTH AND TO LET THEM READ IT I COULD JUST ERAES THIS ENTIRE ENTRIE AND SEE IF I WRITE IT AGAIN FOR YOU SINCE YOU CAN'T SEEM TO SPELL YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD.

RAYQUYZA: YOU KNOW I REALLY HATE IT WHEN YOU GO THERE YOU KNOW THAT!

ME: I KNOW THAT BUT THAT'S HOW WE SEEM TO TALK TO EACH OTHER THESE DAYS LETS JUST WORK ON GETTING THRU THIS STORY AND THEN OUR DEBT IS SETTELED ALTHOUGH YOU DID SWEAR A LIFE DEBT TO ME THAT DAY ALSO LONG AGO HOPE YOU WILL BEAR WITH ME YOU OVER GROWN…

RAYQUYZA: DON'T EVEN GO THERE YOU MEDEL IN THE AFFAIRS OF THE DRAGON KING YOU WILL TAST GOOD WITH KECKTCHUP SO SAYS THE…

ME/Rayquyza: DRAGON KING!

RAYQUYZA: HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO SAY!

Me quit yelling you lizard I could turn you in to an ant at any time you know.

RAYQUYZA: okay but if you screw this up I will so hurt you for it.

Me: yeah you and what army.

RAYQUYZA: this army (snaps claws and entire dragon army shows its self)

ME: OH SHIT YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDING ME HOW CAN YOU SUMMON YOU DRAGON ARMY HERE IN THE REALM BEYOND TIME HUH!

RAYQUYZA: I am not bound by your petty laws because I helped write them and those who helped write the laws can't be affected by them here you know that.

ME: I never knew because my predecessor never told me how to do this job.

RAYQUYZA: I'm just a little pissed off to day hope you don't hold it against me oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ow how did you do that!?

ME: NOW WERE EVEN OK NOW NO MORE FIGHTING LEST WE TRY THE MOTHERS PAITIENTS AGAIN REMEMBER LAST TIME.

RAYQUYZA:

Oh man I couldn't even talk without me hearing your voice coming out of my mouth.?!

ME: Like wise so lets end it here and now ok.?

RAYQUYZA: OK BUT NEXTIME LETS TALK ABOUT WHATS BOTHERING US BEFOR WE ACT OK.?

ME/RAYQUYZA: NOW THIS CHAPTER IS OVER WE REALLY LIKE HOW THIS TURNED OUT MAYBE WE WILL GET MANY COMMENTS FROM PEOPLE BUT TELL THEM TO IGNORE THE TEST CHAPTERS WITCH ARE THE FIRST ONES BEFOR THIS ONE OK.?


	4. Chapter 4

EXWMPT FROM MISTYS DIARY

NOW AFTER THAT CHAPTER LETS JUMP TO THE FUTURE WHILE MY FRIEND IS SLEEPING OF THE SLEEP AID I GAVE HIM.

Rayquyza: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?

ME: Oh shit

RAYQUYZA: YOU TRIED TO KNOCK ME OUT WITH A DRUG I WILL KIL… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

ME: THANKS LANCE HOPE YOU WILL HELP LATER!?

LANCE: No problem will help when ever I will see you then it my turn to return to earth in a new body to live again hope I don't get killed again see you later oh here is the sleep aid I gave him not that cheap stuff use this batch to make more ok see you later.

ME: Your turn to watch his royal pain in the ass now he will be sent to earth in the form of your new first Pokemon ok,

LANCE: BUT WHY ME1?

ME: HE NEEDS TO GET BACK TO HIS QUEEN BUT I WILL SEE YOU BOTH AT ANOTHER TOME GOOD BYE!

LANCE: THIS IS NOT FAIR!!

ME: LIFES NOT FAIR LANCE AND BESIDES YOU WONT REMEMBER THIS GOOD BYE LNCA NOW JUST SHUT UP!

NOW TO MISTYS MEMORIES.

OH MAN NOW WERE OUT OF TIME FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT LETS HOPE NY FRIEND DOSN;T WAKE UP BEFOR THAT TIME GOOD BYE!

RAYQUYZA: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

WELL THAT ANSWRS MY QUESTION OF CAN A DRAGON KING SNORE WELL APARENTLY THEY CAN.

Email me Ideas that would make a good story even better please.!?


	5. Chapter 5

Exempt from Rayquyzas Metal Diary to day I lost my Beloved wife Latias the Vile creature Missingo who killed her when she was helpless to defend her self from his attack I arrived to late to save her. I might kill my self or just hide away in my Castle on the moon where I would have lived with her by my side but5 now it is not meant to be maybe there will be another chance but it is not this day but I will wait but now this Chapter is done Another tail must be told. WILL THRER BE ANY HOPE FOR THE LOVERS TO BE REUNITED ONE DAY OR WILL OUR HERO BE DOOMED TO LIVE ALONE WHO KNOWS BUT I CAN TELL YOU THIS MUCH I HAVE ONLY BEGUN TO START THI STORY disclaimer I do not Own any of the characters in this story they belong to Pokemon INCORPERATED OR Ri2 who this story is for hope you all will send Ideas to me I need to have them I get writers block so you guys have a job you are to start by giving names you want to be in this story. Then I COULD WRITE THEIR SIDE OF HOW THE FIGHT WENT BUT IF THAT'S SOUNDS STUPID THEN LET ME KNOW HOPE FOR comments from you all will work on all of this and my first person writing until then please bear with me see you next chapter bye? Sikke did you really think I would just leave you hanging did you I have figured it out right now the time is 2:43 am.

Rayquyza: I REALLY AM GOING TO HURT THE AURTHOR! 

ME: HEY I COULD HAVE LEFT YOU TO DIE YOU KNOW!

Rayquyza: YEAH I KNOW BUT DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE YOUR SLAVE TO DO AS YOU PLEASED!

ME: SO TELL ME AFTER THREE YEARS OF WORKING WITH ME AND FIGHTING ALONG SIDE ME YOU WANT TO KILL ME AFTER I FINALY SAID THAT I WOULD WRITE WHAT HAPPENED BEFOR THE WAR TO SEND DOWN TO EARTH AND TO LET THEM READ IT I COULD JUST ERAES THIS ENTIRE ENTRIE AND SEE IF I WRITE IT AGAIN FOR YOU SINCE YOU CAN'T SEEM TO SPELL YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD.

RAYQUYZA: YOU KNOW I REALLY HATE IT WHEN YOU GO THERE YOU KNOW THAT!

ME: I KNOW THAT BUT THAT'S HOW WE SEEM TO TALK TO EACH OTHER THESE DAYS LETS JUST WORK ON GETTING THRU THIS STORY AND THEN OUR DEBT IS SETTELED ALTHOUGH YOU DID SWEAR A LIFE DEBT TO ME THAT DAY ALSO LONG AGO HOPE YOU WILL BEAR WITH ME YOU OVER GROWN…

RAYQUYZA: DON'T EVEN GO THERE YOU MEDEL IN THE AFFAIRS OF THE DRAGON KING YOU WILL TAST GOOD WITH KECKTCHUP SO SAYS THE…

ME/Rayquyza: DRAGON KING!

RAYQUYZA: HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO SAY!

Me quit yelling you lizard I could turn you in to an ant at any time you know.

RAYQUYZA: okay but if you screw this up I will so hurt you for it.

Me: yeah you and what army.

RAYQUYZA: this army (snaps claws and entire dragon army shows its self)

ME: OH SHIT YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDING ME HOW CAN YOU SUMMON YOU DRAGON ARMY HERE IN THE REALM BEYOND TIME HUH!

RAYQUYZA: I am not bound by your petty laws because I helped write them and those who helped write the laws can't be affected by them here you know that.

ME: I never knew because my predecessor never told me how to do this job.

RAYQUYZA: I'm just a little pissed off to day hope you don't hold it against me oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ow how did you do that!?

ME: NOW WERE EVEN OK NOW NO MORE FIGHTING LEST WE TRY THE MOTHERS PAITIENTS AGAIN REMEMBER LAST TIME.

RAYQUYZA:

Oh man I couldn't even talk without me hearing your voice coming out of my mouth.?!

ME: Like wise so lets end it here and now ok.?

RAYQUYZA: OK BUT NEXTIME LETS TALK ABOUT WHATS BOTHERING US BEFOR WE ACT OK.?

ME/RAYQUYZA: NOW THIS CHAPTER IS OVER WE REALLY LIKE HOW THIS TURNED OUT MAYBE WE WILL GET MANY COMMENTS FROM PEOPLE BUT TELL THEM TO IGNORE THE TEST CHAPTERS WITCH ARE THE FIRST ONES BEFOR THIS ONE OK.?


	6. Chapter 6

EXWMPT FROM MISTYS DIARY

NOW AFTER THAT CHAPTER LETS JUMP TO THE FUTURE WHILE MY FRIEND IS SLEEPING OF THE SLEEP AID I GAVE HIM.

Rayquyza: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?

ME: Oh shit

RAYQUYZA: YOU TRIED TO KNOCK ME OUT WITH A DRUG I WILL KIL… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

ME: THANKS LANCE HOPE YOU WILL HELP LATER!?

LANCE: No problem will help when ever I will see you then it my turn to return to earth in a new body to live again hope I don't get killed again see you later oh here is the sleep aid I gave him not that cheap stuff use this batch to make more ok see you later.

ME: Your turn to watch his royal pain in the ass now he will be sent to earth in the form of your new first Pokemon ok,

LANCE: BUT WHY ME1?

ME: HE NEEDS TO GET BACK TO HIS QUEEN BUT I WILL SEE YOU BOTH AT ANOTHER TOME GOOD BYE!

LANCE: THIS IS NOT FAIR!!

ME: LIFES NOT FAIR LANCE AND BESIDES YOU WONT REMEMBER THIS GOOD BYE LNCA NOW JUST SHUT UP!

NOW TO MISTYS MEMORIES.

OH MAN NOW WERE OUT OF TIME FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT LETS HOPE NY FRIEND DOSN;T WAKE UP BEFOR THAT TIME GOOD BYE!

RAYQUYZA: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

WELL THAT ANSWRS MY QUESTION OF CAN A DRAGON KING SNORE WELL APARENTLY THEY CAN.

Email me Ideas that would make a good story even better please.!?


	7. Chapter 7

This is my last piece of advice to you all if this story is to continue then send me Ideas I'm tapped if this story is to reach its gaol of 201 Chapters then I need your help this is going to get wild and I need ideas to get all of the chapters up and running it will be the worlds longest and wildest stories to hit the site lets all work to gether.


	8. petiotion please read

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

constentien9000


End file.
